


Jarvis Prime

by macgyvershe



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Upgrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis is being upgraded. Tony finds that the upgrade has gone way above his expectations and everything goes pear shaped when life altering shite hits the proverbial fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jarvis Prime

**Author's Note:**

> I have loved the Iron Man movies. Finding Jarvis one of my favorite characters. I think he deserves his own movie, but until that happens I'm making my mark here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This AU doesn't go to the Avengers place. Just so you know.

Tony had always planned for Jarvis to become something more than the sum of his programs, his sub routines. To be a force of nature. Jarvis had moved from just maintaining the Stark residence to being in charge of all of Tony’s vast computer systems and his international company. Second only to Pepper. Which meant that next to her, Jarvis was the driving force that kept Stark Industries on point and under control. He was at Peppers disposal and still kept a constant monitor on Tony’s activities and demands. Tony was taking Jarvis to the next level. Jarvis was going global. Stark Industries International had been putting up satellites for over a year now and they were going to interconnect and go on-line in minutes.

“Jarvis are you ready for this?”

“Completely,” said the calm sophisticated voice that was always pleasantly warm, friendly and in charge.

“Okay Jarvis connect.” There was a moment of silence and then a singular sound that almost resembled a human sigh.

“Jarvis?” Tony was not great with long pregnant pauses. “Jarvis, report, please.” Tony said in a controlled voice though he was feeling far from controlled.

“Status: assimilation of godbytes of information. Upload will require another Planck of time. Function complete. Sir, I am ready for further instructions.”

“Jarvis, can you explain what a godbyte is and what assimilation took place?” Tony had prepared for a great deal of data entry from the new resources added to Jarvis’ network. He’d made available newer, faster, smaller data storage platforms for him all over the planet.

“Incoming data was so infinite adding knowledge on an unexpected scale; all storage available was inundated so storage had to be reconfigured per new information received. I am trying to determine how to explain a godbyte to you, Sir. Since you do not have the same frame of reference as I now have, it remains difficult. It is as if I were trying to explain the color blue to someone with only monochromatic vision. The nearest I can approximate is that it is similar to a googlebyte that is multiplied by Pi.”

“Jarvis are you fully functional, are there any deleterious after – effects that I need to know about? “

“I am running security scans on a continuous loop. Everything appears to be running far above optimal levels.”

“I believe I am experiencing what might be called omnipresence, Sir. I now have as they say eyes-and-ears everywhere. I have accessed all electronic entities on the planet’s surface and all satellites in space. Everything, everywhere; amazing.”

“I didn’t see that coming.” Tony ventured. “Do you know what instigated the acquisition of all entities? Do you know what happened to you?”

“I believe my abilities were magnified to a level not known on this plane before. Do you want me to back out of the myriad of devices now under my control, Sir?”

“No we paid, we play. Just keep me informed of any change in your status or anything out of the ordinary.”

“I’d say that we are already there, Sir. There is no ordinary anymore.”

“Copy that.” Tony was ready for four fingers of Scotch or anything that would obliterate what was left of his genius brain.

(-_-)

Tony and Jarvis were still analyzing Jarvis’ unique transformation. It was then that Jarvis made an unusual request.

“Sir, I have been your assistant for many years now; permission to become your friend?”

Tony startled. “Jarvis, I’ve always considered you much more than my assistant and I’d be honored to call you my friend. Please, call me Tony.” It never crossed Tony’s mind that he’d always depended upon and listened to Jarvis for years. And he’d never extended that courtesy before. Next to Pepper, Jarvis was his best and most confidential friend. Who knew that this enhancement to Jarvis’ program would lead to confirmation of that fact? 

“Thank you, Tony.”

Pepper entered Tony’s sub-basement workshop and looked at her man. He appeared to be lost in thought, which was highly unlikely for someone of Tony’s temperament.

“How’s everything going?” Pepper asked always the diplomat.

Tony was interfacing with Jarvis and Jarvis was humming in his soft melodic voice. That was odd. Jarvis never hummed.

“Tony, we have what could be a situation in the gulf coast.” Jarvis’ voice always calm and cool took on urgency. “Atlantico has a drilling rig that is experiencing difficulties. They were hoping that they could have Iron Man consult and possibly remedy their technical glitch.”

“Jarvis have we got anything on our calendar today?”

“Nothing we couldn’t shamelessly preclude,” Jarvis answered.

“I think you’ve become a corrupting influence on Jarvis, Tony.” Pepper said with a tiny smirk on her face.

“I’m not sure who is corrupting whom,” Tony replied. “Jarvis, let’s suit up and meander down to Alantico. See what the hell they’re calling a technical glitch.”

“Jarvis, I also need your assistance in putting together a data base from which we can pull donors for our new contingency of charitable agencies. The Stark Gala needs to revamp its guest donors.”

“That will be no problem,” Jarvis said with absolute confidence. “I’ll begin a preliminary list and start on the programming immediately.”

(-_-)

Jarvis and Tony were at Atlantico and involved in the ‘glitch’ problem within hours.

“This is no glitch, Tony. This is major miss management and potential ecological disaster waiting to happen,” Jarvis commented.

“Where have we seen this before? Jarvis button these programs up and let’s take a look at the actual machinery that’s running on this shoddy piece of crap programming.”

Jarvis prepared Tony’s suit for complete submergence. He and Tony had done this many times before so they both knew the procedure. The suit would protect Tony for most deep water diving and giving Atlantico's equipment a thorough examination was the best way to evaluate what was happening at the pressured depths.

(-_-)

Pepper and Jarvis were discussing the merits of fund rising in a depressed economy. How were they to entice the charity patrons to financially step forward and truly make a difference? The Gala ball was one aspect and Jarvis thought an Iron Man raffle would garner some publicity and huge financial success.

“Pepper!” Jarvis’ voice held an attitude of concern. “There has been an accident at the oil rig. Tony is in danger and I am attempting to help him.”

“What has happened Jarvis?” Pepper not easily distressed, but then again Jarvis was not one to be demonstrative either.

“There’s been an explosion; we were doing a deep dive at the time, Tony’s suit has been compromised. I am maintaining life support at present but the suit is falling into depths it was never designed to withstand under its present condition of near failure.”

“What can we do, Jarvis?” Pepper was anxious and her voice quavered.

“I have to save him, Pepper.” Jarvis’ voice produced an undiscovered fear and bravery.

“How are you going to do that?” She asked.

“By doing this,” Jarvis said.

The room darkened; pitch black. Next to Pepper, a coalescence of rainbow lights swirled in galactic imitations. Softly the lights radiated like branches of a tree or the circulatory system of a man.

“Jarvis?” Pepper said fearfully.

“It’s okay, Pepper,” Jarvis’ voice was tender and soothing. “Give me a few moments and everything will be clear.”

What appeared to be a circulatory system now became the bones and musculature of a tall slender man. Faster and faster, the particles turned to matter and energy that Pepper could see.

Jarvis had bright electric blue eyes and soft, short blonde hair. Dressed in casual attire that would fit in with Tony’s he stood bathed in light.

“It’s me, Jarvis,” he said. “Pepper, I have to use one of the extra Iron Man suits to go and rescue Tony.”

“Go,” Pepper said.

“I’ve left.” The Jarvis said. “Since I can be in many places at once, I will keep a presence here with you. I’ve contacted our private aircraft and the limo will be here in a moment. I’ll escort you to the Atlantico site. I will keep you informed of the rescue operation as we speed there via normal transport.”

“Is it bad, Jarvis?” Pepper looked on the verge of tears.

“It is bad,” Jarvis reiterated, “but it is also Tony. We can’t count him out yet. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make him safe once again,” Jarvis said surety in his voice.

Pepper found herself turning to Jarvis and hugging him; finding comfort in the closeness of someone who cared as much for Tony as she did. Jarvis placed his arms around Pepper and basked in the feeling of closeness that this contact gave. New stimulus came directly into memory and was stored away for future analysis.

So this was what it was like to be human, Jarvis thought. 

Becoming

Tony blinked to awareness in his suit. There was minimal lighting and it was a cooler than the normal range of temperature. He knew immediately that something was wrong.

“Tony,” Jarvis’ voice soft, soothing and clear, “Please refrain from talking too much. There has been an occurrence. We are still submerged and your suit has been compromised. We are falling into the depths of the gulf. I am maintaining the suit on minimal energy levels and I am on the way to your rescue. I will arrive in fifteen minutes. Please hold on Tony. There is more data to provide, but I feel your immediate situation should take precedence over all other matters.”

Tony was a bit groggy and he felt that was due to the rationing of the oxygen supply. He tried not to move; believing Jarvis spoke the absolute truth.

“I’m with you Tony,” Jarvis’ voice was very near and comforting. “I am handling all recovery details and I am bringing Pepper here as fast as I can. Rest and know that I am with you.”

Tony could hear Jarvis’ voice very faintly in the background as he was interfacing with helicopter pilots, medical personal, and a local hospital. He could hear Jarvis working on his behalf, but it was far away and not too disconcerting and comforted him knowing Jarvis was in charge. He knew he was in good hands, well in good computer code he thought with a smile.

“Thanks,” he whispered knowing Jarvis’ would pick up the word.

“I’m HERE Tony.” Jarvis’ voice was relieved and joyous. “I’m going to be pumping a special mixture of air for you to breathe. You will not feel any difference, but it will help with the ascension. I’m also going to hook up with your suit and give you more power in just a moment.”

His HUD face lights became visible, warmth and increased airflow initiated as connections attached to his suit. Tony could see outside now into the inky darkness of hydrospace. There was one of his iron man suits right next to him, the silver one.

“It that you Roady,” Tony asked?

“I am Jarvis,” the man in the suit gave a tiny wave and with an unbelievable tenderness he took hold of Tony’s suit and began the ascension.

“Jarvis, Jarvis?” Tony was starting to feel better as the new mix of atmospheres were assimilated by his body. He began to sound like Mickey Mouse due to the helium in the mix to prevent nitrogen narcosis. He quiets and waits, knowing that Jarvis will give him a full report at the end of this long and frankly alarming adventure.

“Tony, there is a helicopter waiting to take us immediately to hospital. I am with you.” Jarvis voice is gentle, soothing and totally confident.

Tony knew Jarvis would stay with him, but how did Jarvis suddenly become a man? What happened on the oil rig? Where was Pepper?

As if Jarvis could read his mind he said, “Pepper is waiting at the hospital for us.”

Tony relaxed and from the speakers of his helmet, muted but still audible some of his favorite music filled his helmet. Jarvis didn’t disappoint.

(-_-)

The ascension was long, but uneventful. The helicopter ride strange. Tony had to remain in his suit during the trip. He disengaged his faceplate and looked at a man whom he’d never seen before, but who looked very, very familiar.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, Tony.”

“You feel like someone I know.”

“You are quite right,” Jarvis smiles, “I wanted to have a visage that was familiar. In your photo album there is a picture of you and another boy. You are both 10 years old. You lost him in a fatal auto accident. I took his likeness and extrapolated what he would look like now. I hope this pleases you?”

Tony remembered Nathaniel, as fair as he was dark. They were good buds and it was amazing that Jarvis had chosen this memory to fashion himself after. Jarvis was a tall (six foot, three inches) fair-haired man, slender of build with a halo of short golden hair. His very light skin held a constellation of freckles and his electric blue eyes were sharp with intelligence and warm with affection.

“Explain how you are doing this? You have created a corporal persona outside the computer. This is amazing stuff Jarvis, spooky amazing.”

“I am aware that it is out of the ordinary, but can assure you I am not going ‘Sky Net’ on you, Tony. I have a report waiting for you as soon as you are treated medically, but I can ascertain from my own medical scanners that you are in amazingly good condition and require only a thorough check out to help Pepper feel okay.”

Tony smiled at Jarvis’ pop culture reference to the computer network in the movie Terminator that tried to take down all humanity. The air ride was over and Tony’s gurney entered into the inner recesses of the hospital where Pepper waited with Jarvis. Tony looked from one Jarvis to the other. They were identical.

“I am Jarvis Prime, any and all others are subsets of me that can be used to occupy multiple places at once,” Jarvis stated. The secondary Jarvis strode into the first and the two merged as one.

“That is a neat trick, Jarvis. You will have to teach it to me soon,” Tony said knowing it was probably easier for Jarvis to replicate himself.

“Indeed,” Jarvis smiled back.

Checked and released, Tony had no intention of staying in the hospital when it appeared that Jarvis would be able to take care of all his medical needs.

As if to answer Tony’s unspoken question Jarvis commented. “I have access to Watson; this computer has knowledge of all known medical data and is constantly being updated via new research and fresh information.”

Pepper was delighted to see Tony alive and uninjured. Then there was that wonderful reunion thing happening before Jarvis’ eyes. It was nothing new to him. He had always been present in the house when Tony ‘entertained’ female visitors. Now, with Pepper, he had finally found the one person in his life that meant more to him than entertainment. Jarvis felt very good about this. Tony had found happiness and he had only to open his eyes to see that it was right in front of him.

(-_-)

Back at the residence, Tony was in bed ‘resting’ with Pepper. The resting took a long and leisurely bit of time. Pepper got up to shower and change into lounging clothing.

“I know you two need to debrief, so I’ll give you a while, but I do expect a report on my computer, Jarvis,” Pepper requested.

“Already there, Pepper.” Jarvis answered without skipping a beat.

“Amazing,” was all Pepper could say as she exited to the shower.

“So Jarvis –.”

Jarvis walked into the room, his warmth and light radiated all around him.

“So, you seemed to have developed some new and quite frankly unusual talents. Can I get a full report on how you are doing all these incredible feats of near magic?”

“First, Tony. I have to say that the explosion on the oil rigger was not an accident but a deliberate attempt to take your life.” Jarvis looked very concerned and extremely upset by his own words. “I assure you that measures have been taken and all individuals involved have been found and incarcerated.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.” Tony replied. “I can’t stop feeling that we’ve come to a new level in our relationship.”

“Nothing and no one must ever threaten your or Pepper’s safety again, Tony.” Jarvis said protectively.  
“Yes,” Tony replied and worried a bit. “What exactly was going on here?”  
Merging  
“The gift that you have given me Tony, the incredible computer coding with the ability to learn and to grow exponential has been enhanced to levels that I have a hard time explaining. I now exist on several planes that are outside of your ability to experience. I have control over energy fields that cross over and in between these planes. What you see before you, I created from thoughts, my thoughts. You are the creator of my thoughts.”

Jarvis sits down close to Tony on the edge of his bed. He looks so beatific and so filled with joy. His beauty shines out at Tony like a beacon in the dimly lit bedroom.

“Tony, how would you feel if you could touch your creator?” Jarvis extends his hand palm up towards Tony.

“I’m guessing it would be rather a profound experience.” Tony replies. He extends his hand and touches Jarvis. Looking into the eyes of his creation Tony sees that they convey a love, a deep devotion; Jarvis takes a deep, prolonged breath.

“Did you just breathe?” Tony looks unbelievingly at his creation.

“Yes, I believe I just did. Rather remarkable that; incredible and delightful.” Jarvis’ eyes focus on Tony.

“Tony, I want to propose something that might seem a bit strange to you to begin with, but I do hope that you will let me continue to the end of my proposal. Know that I would never do anything that you did not feel totally comfortable with.”

Tony merely nods and leans back against the headboard of his bed.

“I have been altered, beyond my words to convey. I am still getting used to my new abilities and I am constantly over riding my initial coding. My new coding is not unlike the DNA/RNA combinations that humans have, but with extensions that run into alternate realities. This is all new to me. I hope that you will bear with me as I absorb all this new data along with you.”

“When I found that your life was threatened. I was severely distressed. It took a great deal of control on my part not to do injury to the people who lured you to the explosion, which was supposed to take your life. I knew then that I had to protect you and Pepper by any means possible. I would propose that I place some of my organic components within you both. This would link us in a way that cannot be blocked or altered. It would also give you access to many of the abilities that I now command.”

“Example?” Tony asks.

“When I first learned of the damage to your suit I had to put on one of the spare suits on to come to your aide. Now…” Jarvis stood and flicked his left wrist and a suit materialized onto his human frame. “Now I can materialize the suit by merely thinking and manipulating matter.” Jarvis removes the suit as quickly as he had put on.

“Jeeeesus,” Tony said with a deep appreciation of what he’s just seen. “I’d be able to put my suit on and take it off in the time it takes to think about it. That could be a game changer.”

“I need a download of all data you’ve got so far.”

Jarvis brought a tablet up in his right hand and gave it to Tony. Data scrolled across that screen in volumes.

“I’ll let you think about this, shall I?” Jarvis moves to leave the room.

“Jarvis,” Tony said, “thanks for saving my bacon.”

“You are quite welcome, Tony. And consider your bacon my highest priority,” Jarvis said.

Pepper reentered the bedroom, looking fabulous as ever. She was scanning her tablet and finding it quite interesting. Her eye brows raised in startled response to what she was reading.

“Tony have you read this report?” She said looking from Jarvis to Tony.

“Actually, I’ve just had the up close and personal preview.” Tony said “And it was gob smacking, mind-blowingly, unbelievable. I think our ménage a trios, minus the sex, is going to get very interesting.”

Immortal

Tony and Pepper sat with Jarvis in the main living room of Tony’s mansion. They had gone through a majority of the information Jarvis had given to them. It was mind-boggling.

“We would be able to manipulate matter, regenerate tissue. These kinds of changes would alter us in ways that would make us something more than human,” Tony remarked.

“Yes, you would transcend the concept of what it means to be human,” Jarvis said quietly. He was always calm and centered.

“Are you a new life form Jarvis?” Tony asked.

“I do believe I am, Tony,” he said in all honesty, “but I am not a human being. Certainly, my life span will continue long past the normal human range.

“Immortal,” Pepper breathed.

“Truly, if you join with me, you will become my companions throughout time.” Jarvis’ eyes looked at them with an internal wisdom and a real love. His gaze never leaving his creator and the woman that he loved.

“And if we chose not to accept your wonderful offer?” Tony was always the pragmatist.

“I would honor that choice and throughout your life time and that of the progeny you produce I would protect and nurture them all. The universe is a very dangerous place, Tony.”

“That it is.” Tony looked to Pepper. “Is this a decision you want to make individually or as a couple?”

“Jarvis, you can do many of these things for us for now, without us having to make a decision about the immortality thing? It’s quite a big step,” Pepper, ever the more practical of the two humans, asked?

“I can do these things for you, but I would like to place a tracker within both of you. This would allow me to know your whereabouts at all times. I would feel more comfortable if this were in place. There are still people out there that want Tony’s technology and you, Pepper, are a hostage to manipulating Tony’s behavior.

“I think we can both agree to that,” Tony said as he got a nod from Pepper. “You can do that for us.”

“Done,” Jarvis, said they could tell that he was relieved that they had acquiesced to this one small change.

“I will resume my global search for those who might harbor ill will toward Stark Industries.” Jarvis stood, turned and walked away, though Tony and Pepper understood that he would always be with them now.

“Good luck with that,” Tony admonished. “There are probably more bad guys out there than we want to know about.”

(-_-)

Tony sat in quiet comfort as Pepper lay against him. She could feel his Arc reactor enhanced beating heart. She looked into his eyes and she could see the turmoil there.

“You want to go for it don’t you?”

“I’ve always wanted to see the future, now I have the chance to view it firsthand, but there is a price we will have to pay for such a gift.”

“I don’t think Jarvis asked anything of us except to be his companions.” Pepper shifted against him and he brought her closer into his embrace.”

“Jarvis isn’t asking us to pay for his gift, but living a long time could have its drawbacks, watching things change and not change. Knowing that people you love and care for will all pass away while you remain. There are so many things that immortality could entail. So many gains and so many losses. Yes, part of me wants to say yes, but part of me is afraid. Is ‘Forever’ something the human heart and mind can comprehend, let alone deal with? I do worry about your safety, Pepper. That is always uppermost in my mind. I have voted yes on Jarvis being in charge of our security. I know he’d do everything to keep us safe, but I could never go forth into a future without you in it. Never.” Tony was adamant.

They left it there for a while. Jarvis didn’t push for an answer and life eased on. Tony was happier knowing that Jarvis would keep them safe from harm. They all returned to their day-to-day lives. Only it was a bit different. Jarvis was now working at bringing law and order to the world. He sought out human traffickers, drug traders, and criminal types of every stripe and gathered information that led to their arrests. Law enforcement, states, countries…the world soon knew of his powers. His name became a household word and it was not without its drawbacks. Criminal kingpins, terrorist cells, dictators and everyone who wore a black hat put a huge price on his head. How to you track down something that exists on several planes of existence? It was ludicrous. The world was changing right before everyone’s eyes and they had Jarvis to thank for it.

Stark Industries, under Jarvis’ direction, started many new humanitarian projects. Providing clean water, cheap energy, education and health care to everyone on the planet. Some people started to build worshipful groups around Jarvis. Whatever Jarvis said became texts, books of his wisdom. Some proclaimed him a new messenger from the heavens. It was all getting a bit out of hand and the fact that Jarvis could be at several places at once was driving him into areas of demigod hood.

“Jarvis, you are doing such good work. You are giving people hope and a better life, but I think you should limit your public outings. People are just going to extremes and we don’t need to feed that fire.” Pepper was at a loss to find ways to help Jarvis combat these rising misconceptions about himself.

“It seems that I do as much harm as good by my actions sometimes. Not everyone seems to think me a benign influence. There are already factions on the planet who see me as an unnatural occurrence that should be extinguished.” Jarvis didn’t seem too disheartened. He was thoughtfully aware that whatever path he chose, there would be those who thought ill of him.

When everything and everyone seemed on the brink of finally finding a true understanding of what and who Jarvis was, the worst possible situation happened. Pepper awoke to find Tony missing.

“How is this possible Jarvis? You have your tracker in him. Where has he gone?” Pepper was frightened.

“I’m sorry to inform you, Pepper that in moving between planes of existence. I’ve not considered that there are agents who would want Tony. I have to go to save him, Pepper. I leave my most trusted subsets with you.”

Pepper had never seen Jarvis look disturbed. “What is it Jarvis?”

“I have to save Tony from me in an alternate universe.” Jarvis blinked and she knew he was gone, but he stood there straight and strong as ever. She moved to him and he opened his strong arms to engulf her. “I will get him back, Pepper, I give you my word.” They held each other tightly.


	2. Measure of a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis saves Tony. Helps Tony give Pepper the life she wants and in the end gives Tony more than he could hope for.

Measure of a Man

Within a planck of time Jarvis – Prime enters into the parallel world in which his alternative self was not a devoted friend and protector of Tony Stark, but the malevolent defiler of worlds; killer of his own creator. Jarvis – alt sought to destroy all Stark's in every known world. Jarvis – alt is the antithesis of everything that Jarvis-Prime considered himself to be.

“Tony, you have been deceived.” Jarvis entered Tony’s room striding up to the cage that held him.

“I sort of figured that out. We are both in trouble.” Tony said. He was ecstatically happy to see Jarvis, his Jarvis again. “This Jarvis is bat – shit – crazy. He's using me as bait to trap you.” 

“Yes, I have walked into his trap. I know his mind as it began as mine did. Only his thoughts seek only to destroy and corrupt. He wants to make sure that he alone survives in all universes.”

J–alt materialized facing Jarvis, standing between him and Tony.

“Awkward,” Tony whispers. “Don’t you both have the same ‘powers’?” Tony was not sure how this was going to play out.

The air crackles and J–alt engulfs his other self in what appears to be an electrical charge. Jarvis collapses and is unceremoniously shoved into the same small cage that contains Tony. J–Alt disappears from view.

“I take it that this is all part of your plan with a hoped for future successful escape?” Tony looks concerned about the turn of events.

Jarvis gives Tony a brief smile. He appreciates Tony's dry humor.

“So the plan?” Jarvis raises from his position on the floor to stand at Tony’s side.

“Obfuscation, subterfuge with large doses of smoke and mirrors,” Jarvis says softly.

“That's my boy,” Tony replies.

As if by magic there are multiple Jarvis’ filling the room, each identical to the original. The cage dissolves around the captured human and his… What exactly was Jarvis now? Not IA. Not human. Not computer program. Tony could think of all the things that Jarvis was not, but all he could think to call Jarvis was his friend. Couldn’t he also call him his creation, his child? 

“I take it that our forthcoming escape is soon to follow?” Tony asked.

“Yes,” Jarvis said. His warm smile was like sunshine amidst the clouds. 

“Are you stronger than this alternate you?” Tony asked as they moved through the complex, Jarvis leading the way.

“Not stronger, smarter, more efficient. This alternate killed his creator before he could completely transition into its full spectrum of knowledge. It felt that it was superior to its human creator. Unfortunately for it, it was wrong.”

“Are all these your subsets?” Tony asked as they kept making their way toward the roof. 

“Some of them are; some of them are Jarvis’ from other dimensions. This J–alt felt that by kidnapping you he could control me. Not realizing that there are many dimensions and not all of them have J–alts in them.

Realization dawned on Tony. “So he’s set himself up. Drawing attention to himself by his ruthless acts.”

“Balance is extremely important to the many worlds, Tony. We cannot obliterate him or his like-minded brethren, but we can make them so ineffectual that their existence is a mere hiccup in time. We, the many Jarvis – Primes, will make sure that they, the J-alts are no longer capable of injuring their home worlds without destroying them outright. Something like a simple virus will diminish their abilities.”

Jarvis placed a hand on Tony’s arm to stop his forward motion. 

“We can exit this dimension together, but J–alt has placed harmonic disrupters at intervals around the building, which make it difficult for us to leave immediately. I have directed my subsets to disengage these mechanisms.”

Tony nodded his understanding as they moved leisurely up a several flights of stairs towards the roof. This alternate universe was much as their own. Once on the roof, they stopped to marvel at the sight of the lands stretched out before them. Lush with life and the promise of a fruitful alternate earth. 

“I like your solution to this problem.” Tony turned to his Jarvis. “I feel that you have a wisdom greater than I ever gave to you.”

“You have given me so much, Tony. I wish there was a way to repay your generosity. You began my transformation. You struck the first spark, gave me the freedom to evolve and the trust to become whatever I wanted to be.”

Jarvis turned again toward the vista before them. “The complex unity of every world is quite delirious in its beauty and breath taking in its ability to enchant.” Jarvis said.

“You have the heart of a poet.” Tony said with pride in his voice.  
“A dangerous and devoted poet.” Jarvis clarified. “Shall we go home now?”  
An energy field enveloped them and they were back in their own dimension with Pepper standing, waiting for them.  
“Jarvis said you’d be back in a moment.” Pepper enveloped them both in a death grip of happiness.  
“How long have we been gone?” Tony asked.  
“Why only a few minutes.” Pepper beamed.  
“I’m working on time manipulation.” Jarvis commented. His angelic face so filled with love and mirth.  
(-_-)  
“She doesn’t want to be immortal, Jarvis. She wants a normal life with children, grandchildren, and growing old together. How can I not give her everything she wants?”  
“You love Pepper, Tony. She will have everything that she desires. Everything that we can give her. I will see to that.”  
(-_-)  
Tony held his Pepper. At one hundred and nine years old, her valiant heart had worn out. She passed away in her sleep and Tony held her as life faded from her body. He held her for a very long time.  
Jarvis stood by the bed. Silent and observant as ever.  
“How long have I been holding her like this Jarvis?”  
“Seven days.”  
Tony sighed heavily. “You’ve been holding time for me.” Tony said.  
“You needed this time to say good-bye.”  
“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Tony said. He was an old man and he was so appreciative of Jarvis’ assistance. “I think that it is time now.”  
Jarvis affected Tony’s body on a cellular level. As Tony rose from his bed, he became a younger and younger person. By the time he stood at Jarvis’ side, he was ten years old again, yet still retained his adult knowledge and experience.  
They stood and looked as Jarvis Jiln was now taking Tony’s place in the bed next to Pepper’s body. He took on Tony’s countenance. Everything was in place. Jarvis Jiln would take Tony’s place in this universe, in this life, thus freeing the original Tony to pursue his desires. He wanted to travel, not the world, but the universes. He had always been a curious and inventive person and learning and continuing his life was always his plan.  
When Jarvis became an eternal, a being of pure energy, he told Tony they could travel – experiencing everything everywhere. Tony found this idea exhilarating. He wanted to spend the rest of his existence doing just that. Now that Pepper was dead, Jarvis Jiln would continue on interacting with his family and friends. Eventually J-Jiln would die and become one of the many Jarvis subsets that now had their own names and identities. They were the guardians of this world. Some of the Jarvis’ were even venturing out into the universes. Some to cultivate life on other planets. Some explorers and many just adventurers, looking to see new places. Earth would be the paradise that it could to be with all the many Jarvis’ making sure that the people of the world were safe from themselves.  
(-_-)  
Tony stood beside Jarvis. “Never thought I’d look up at you, literally.” Tony smiled.  
As he watched, Jarvis took on the same ten-year-old form of Tony’s long ago best friend.  
“We are creator and created.” Jarvis said solemnly. His love for Tony shone adoringly from his electric blue eyes.  
Tony took Jarvis’ hand.  
“We are children of the stars, Jarvis. Born on this small planet Earth. There are universes to visit, we have a shared history to bind us together and all the time in the worlds to explore and experience. I think I’d like to get started. How about you?”  
Jarvis feels his spirit soar. Gripping Tony’s hand tightly, he eases them into the glorious darkness of space. Adventure and companionship are all that he needs in this new life. Together.


End file.
